Love Me
by VioletPhan0512
Summary: Hi, I used to use the account name VioletPhan, but someone had hack my email account and I lost it now, so I can not use my old account any more. This is my new one, I will re-up all of my story under this account from now on. SUMMARY: Adam takes an important move for his life, is he success or not...
**Love Me**

It was a late night after Monday Night Raw after he talk with his fan that the time is coming and he must to said goodbye to them, but it just one little thing in his plan for today night. Tonight he with go for the biggest thing in his life, he has waited too long for this.

He kneels down, a little red velvet box in his hand there is a shining diamond in it. His smile looks so full of happy, and then he gently holds a hand of the blonde man.

\- My little angel, I think now is a perfect time to ask you this. You can see now I cannot wrestle anymore, I lost one important thing in my life so I don't want to lose the most important thing too. And it is you my darling. My life will be no sense without you, so with this ring, all of my heart and my soul I want to ask you will you became a part of my life, sharing with me every moment that we will go through in the future. I love you so much and I can imagine how I can live without you…so will you marry me, Jay.

\- … - Jay face right now is completely red, he cannot say and thing. Surprise, happy, afraid…it too much feeling for him right now.

\- Will you my angel? – Adam asks again, his voice now has turn to a bit worries. What happen if Jay will say no? Adam doesn't dare to think about it.

\- I ….I….Adam

\- I know Jay, you don't need to be hurry because I want to take this moment, I want to hear you clearly Jay. So what would you say for the answer angel?

It been a quiet time before Jay opens his mount and speak, but it not an answer for Adam.

\- You want me to spend the rest of my life with you?

\- Yes, Jay I really want it?

\- But you are retired now Adam, how can you support me? And…..how …how about the kid if we have one?

\- Don't worry baby, I can handle that. It easy than bring you into my bed.

\- What? – Jay faces now more red that it before. His eyes are on in fit now.

\- So what is your answer? My knee hurt now.

\- So…you will be the one how go out and make money right? So who will be clean the house?

\- I will baby.

\- Who will cook, and take care the kid

\- I will do it too.

\- Who will clean a little for my cat?

\- I will. – Adam can see the nervous in Jay's voice, and Jay's cheek is pink no it red and make him so adorable in Adam's eyes. Adam love those pink lip when it move, and he just wishes that he can take it for forever, it so sexy, but he must wait and he know that.

\- Who will wash the cloth, and the dish?

\- It will be my pleasure, honey.

\- How about the grass in our garden, I don't want to cut it. And the pool I don't want to clean it either.

\- I happy to do it for you. So will you marry me?

\- I just…..what hang on….you will do everything so what the fuck I will do Adam? Are you serious? What the hell I will do in our house if I marry you? – His voice going up a little bit, hands on his hip.

\- Love me.

\- What? You say what?

\- The only thing you need to do that is LOVE ME. SO WHAT IS YOUR ANSWER?

\- Are you going to kill me if I say no?

\- Of course that I will not hurt you baby, but I can kill both of us and maybe will have a happy wedding in hell or heaven whatever.

\- That scary Adam but I love it. So are you going the put that ring on my finger or not Mr. Adam Copeland? – Tear down on his cheek, he waits for this moment so long. He feels that even the air now is happy and congrats for him too. Finally the can be together again, and this time it will be forever and forever.

\- It means yes right? Did you say yes right Jay?

\- Stupid Adam, how can I say no, I wait for this for too long, I thought that you will never ask? So you have 5 seconds to put the ring on me and kiss me if not I will…

He cannot finish his sentence anymore because his mouth and tongue be taken by someone, the man that he love more than his life.

\- Will what? Run, escape it too late now, there is one way you can go now that going to my bed honey.

In the corner, someone been watching them oh not someone, everybody is watching now. They nearly yelling when Adam put the ring on Jay's finger and they both kissing each other so hot.

\- So, dad, I think we will have another wedding soon. Do you have any plan for this, I think the WWE fan will love it? – Saying Stephanie

\- Take it easy daughter, yes we will have big wedding and maybe we can use "rob bride" drama.- Vince McMahon said he cannot hide the excite in his voice.

\- Dad, you mean "rob groom"?

\- Whatever Stephanie.

\- But who will be rob and who do it?

\- Of course we will rob little Christian. But let me think who will do this job. Is there someone want to volunteer?

\- Me I will do it, boss. – That voice came from the viper.

\- Good Randy, come to my office and we will discuss about the plan. The rest of you back to the hotel, no want say anything. If not I will sure that ….YOU ARE FIRED.

\- Dad- boss low your voice, they can hear you. – Every want tries to keep Mr. McMahon stay low.

Adam and Jay still not know that their wedding will be a big surprise, but maybe they don't care about it anymore because now they will be together forever.

-FIN-


End file.
